


My First Handjob

by PossessiveApostrophe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Education, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Underage Sex, Virgin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: Sirius finds himself hard as his fidgety godson sits on his lap. He manages to control the situation perfectly.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 641





	My First Handjob

Sirius should have said no to Harry, but when it came to James’ boy, there was little he could deny him. He wanted to watch TV and sit on Sirius’ lap. Which, under normal circumstances, would have been fine. But, it had been a long time since he’d had any sort of relief, and to be honest, was feeling quite randy. If Harry had just been able to sit still, Sirius mused, he wouldn’t be fighting to keep his stiffy at bay as the boy wriggled his bum on his crotch. At one particular squirm, Sirius’ hardening cock seemed to slot perfectly in Harry’s crack- the thin pyjamas the boy was wearing guiding him. He bit his lip to hide his moan, but nothing could hide the erection. Harry froze, then turned his head to Sirius with a frown. Harry wasn’t young, of course, he’d learnt certain things about sex in school, but how much, Sirius was unsure.

“Sirius?” Harry asked, his voice quiet. He bit his lip as he gazed up through his lashes, looking way more seductive than he should in hand-me-down PJs that were far too big for him. “Why is your,” he paused, blushing, and then whispered, “penis hard?” Sirius could barely hide his amusement, mouth quivering as the vibrations graced his ears.

“Oh, Harry,” Sirius murmured, then stroked his hair to comfort him, It was soft on his fingers. “I didn’t think you would notice, I’m sorry.”

“Are you ill?” He persisted. Sirius barked out a laugh, then kissed the boy on his forehead. He was so naive; Sirius was sure by his age he was fisting his own little cock nonstop. To think that Harry was almost twelve and had never had an orgasm… it was insatiable. His cock stirred with interest.

He smiled, “Harry, my boy, as you grow up, sometimes your penis grows hard. When this happens you have to soften it again.” Harry’s eyebrows were set in a frown, but he was nodding along as if trying to understand. What a keen little student he was!

“How do you make it soft again?” Harry asked and Sirius almost came with delight. He kept his smile gentle as he considered his answer. Now that he was thinking about touching himself, and Harry talking about masturbation, he was harder than before. Sirius wanted to come right away but knew he had to be patient.

“There are different ways to soften a penis, Harry.” Sirius began, “the most common way being in sex. You know what sex is, don’t you?” The boy blushed furiously and nodded, refusing to meet his eye. “Well, of course, that isn’t always possible, so instead of having sex, a man can have someone touch it or put it in their mouth.” 

Harry turned up his nose at that, looking at the bulge in Sirius’ jeans. “Put it in their mouth?” 

Sirius chuckled. “I know it sounds disgusting, but it feels really nice. And the person who puts the penis in their mouth enjoys doing so because they are helping someone. Don’t you like to help people, Harry? That’s why you stopped Quirrell at Hogwarts.” Harry nodded whilst he considered this. He moved again, absentmindedly, and Sirius bit back another groan. He couldn’t wait anymore. “Listen, why don’t I teach you how to help someone when they have a hard penis?” He asked, and Harry snapped his head up to meet Sirius’ gaze with gleaming eyes.

“You would do that for me?” Sirius beamed, feeling smug.

“Of course.” He replied, and unbuttoned his jeans, looking to make sure Harry wasn’t scared. In true Gryffindor fashion, the boy simply looked determined, the corner of his tongue peeking out. Sirius couldn’t believe that that same tongue would be licking his cock soon enough. He then pulled down his jeans and tugged out his hard, leaking cock. He let Harry adjust to the sight of a grown-up penis, a lot larger than his pre-teen one. 

“Why is it wet?” He asked.

“When a penis is hard, it is full of liquid. When you touch it, the liquid comes out.” Sirius replied.

“Like wee?”

“No. Not like wee.” Sirius’ cock felt hot and angry and he had to keep himself from jutting up and grinding against the boy’s leg. “It’s thicker. And white. Why don’t you touch it now Harry, I could really use your help.” His voice was strained, but Harry didn’t notice. The waiting now seemed longer than before as he watched the boy debate in his head whether or not to touch the penis. His fingers twitched and Sirius knew he was so close to getting the relief he desired. “Please.” He added, knowing how much Harry liked to be useful. His eyes looked at him, full of innocence, before his finger moved toward Sirius’ cock, unknowingly taking away that innocence. Harry touched the tip and the pad of his finger got wet with Sirius’ precum. His breath hitched, but he tried not to make too much sound lest he scare off the boy. The touch was so light, it frustrated him. He should have known his godson would have been a tease.

Finally satisfied, Harry pulled his finger away, the precum stretching still to his cock. He rubbed the wetness between his thumb and finger intrigued, and Sirius’ mouth fell open slightly. The boy was like a porn star, playing with his precum like some kind of whore. It excited him and he knew he had to do more, to see how far he could take this. “Some people like the taste.” He prompted, voice hoarse. Harry barely blinked before he stuck his tongue out and lapped up his sticky fingers like a dog. “Good boy,” Sirius said involuntarily, but Harry blushed and beamed up at him. He slid his finger in his mouth and sucked it clean, pulling it out with a pop. Sirius couldn’t help the moan which rose from his throat and his cock twitched. Harry watched, eyes wide.

“If you don’t help me now, Harry, it might get worse.” His eyes widened more and he quickly placed his hand on top of the engorged head.

He looked up for confirmation. “Like this?” He asked. Sirius shook his head and directed the little hand so it wrapped around his length. He was throbbing as the boy held him tightly. He held the hand and guided it up and down slowly, getting Harry used to the motions. It felt heavenly having the soft little fingers jerking him off like an eager slut. Sirius bit his lip.

“That’s it, Harry,” Sirius praised, “you are such a good boy for me. Try going faster now.” Harry’s hand started to pump quicker, sticking his tongue out again. Sirius moaned at the feeling. He was so good at stroking cock like his little hands had been made to please him. Sirius watched him with glee, knowing that he had the whole summer with the boy. Blue balls no more.

“Am I good at touching your penis, Sirius?” He asked, not realising the filth he was spurting. Sirius’ eyes rolled back into his head from the pleasure burning through him. The boy was damned good at touching his cock. He would have to teach him to call it that. Maybe even to call himself a cockslut.

“Yes, Harry,” he breathed out, “you’re doing very well. Try licking the head as you touch me.”

Due to his inexperience, Harry found it difficult to lick at Sirius’ cock whilst he stroked him. He stretched out his tongue and licked beautifully at the tip, lapping up the precum, but his hand movements slowed down. He was eager though, so desperate to please Sirius that he started making these delicious noises as he licked him. Little moans that sent glorious vibrations down his cock. Sirius was getting closer now thanks to his obedient godson. He threaded his fingers in Harry’s hair, holding his head so that he couldn’t move. The boy didn’t even stop, continuing to lick and stroke like a well practised slut. It took Sirius all his restraint to not buck his hips and fuck Harry’s throat till he was choking on his big cock.

“Keep going, Harry,” he encouraged, “I’m so close to coming.” In his lust-addled brain, he somehow remembered that the child didn’t know what he meant. “My penis is going to release it’s liquid soon because you’ve been such a good boy and helped me so nicely.”

As Harry’s hand worked on his cock, and his hot, wet tongue licked at the head, Sirius could feel his balls tighten and a heat grow in the pit of his stomach. “That’s it,” he panted, “so good, so close, good boy.” He jerked his hips and groaned at the friction. He was so close to coming from his godson touching him and he felt so good. The heat grew and he screwed his eyes shut and grunted. With Harry licking away at him, he came hard. The orgasm ripped through him and his hips jerked wildly. 

Sirius slumped his head back, grinning. He felt his limbs loosen and relax, his chest rising and falling quickly. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he came like that. He peeked an eye open and saw Harry, still half on his lap, splattered with his cum. Fuck, the boy looked filthy. He reached out his hand and wiped away the small drop that had landed on his cheek. “Eat it.” He demanded, not worried about scaring him off any more. He didn’t need to be anyway, as Harry quickly drew Sirius’ finger into the wet heat of his mouth and swallowed his cum. Good little slut. Sirius grinned and patted his cheek. “You did so well. I’m proud of you.” Harry grinned.

Harry had stroked someone else to orgasm before he’d even had his own. Delicious.

“Thank you for teaching me how to help someone with a hard penis, Sirius!”


End file.
